Prédateur
by Marginale-ment
Summary: Une fille et tout change. La vie devient un enfer. Heureusement, un ennemie peut vite devenir un allié dans l'adversité. C'est tellement nul comme résumé que j'en pleure
1. Chapter 1

Et C'est encore moi ! Si vous en avez marre vous pouvez faire une pétition ! Autrement, vous remarquerez que Ban a souvent un langage ordurier. (et que c'est mon perso préféré). Également, Ban a toujours les cheveux lisses, a de superbe yeux, et se fait prendre par tout le monde ^^ Ban est peut-être un chef le jour, mais la nuit, je préfères qu'il se fasse dominer (niark, niark,niark) Enfin, Ginji passe toujours pour un salop ^^'

Pov ban :

Franchement, elle commence à me pomper l'air. Kitsumi. Qui est-ce ? Il y a un mois, nous devions lui récupérer un bijou appartenant à sa famille depuis des générations, et blablabla … Et ça fait maintenant un mois qu'elle squat … J'aurais pu la faire dégager si seulement, Ginji n'était pas fou d'elle. Fait chier. Elle parle. Tout le temps. C'est une ginji puissance mille. Alors quand ils mettent à parler et que Natsumi les rejoins … Je vais me suicider si ça continue. La petite cloche du Honky tong nous préviens de l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Heaven.

- J'ai une mission pour vous.

- Cool. Mais ça doit être de la merde, comme d'habitude.

- Si tu n'en veux pas, je peux la proposer à d'autres !

- Non, c'est bon.

- Bien. Je vais faire cour. Vous devez récupérer des épices.

- Pardon ?

- Miam des épices !

- Ta gueule Ginji. Des épices ? Tu ne te fous pas de nous ?

- Ne parle pas à Gin-gin comme ça !

Je me masse les tempes. Qu'elle se la ferme !

- Vous devez récupérer des épices très rare venant d'Amérique. Votre client vous paiera un million. C'est l'un de ses rivaux, Tcheng Moumoute, qui lui a volé. Votre client est un célèbre homme d'affaire et il en besoin pour son congrès.

- Ok …

- J'ai eu une autre information, il semblerait que Akabane-kun soit de la partie.

- Il est hors de question que mon Ginji chéri y aille !!

- Ton Ginji chéri n'est pas en sucre !!

Ça y est, j'ai explosé. Tout le monde se tait. Elle me regarde très noir. Ginji est gêné.

- Hum, Ban, si on enlève Akabane du calcul, c'est une mission assez facile … et …

Je n'y crois pas. Elle aura réussie cette salope. En un mois, elle sape deux ans et demi d'amitié. Je me lève. Je me force à rester calme.

- Heaven.

- Oui ?

- Je prends. Et si il y a un «s» à getbakers, ce n'est pas pour rien.

Je sors dans la rue. Le soleil est à son zénith, pourtant j'ai froid. Ce sera la première fois que je ferais une mission seul. Ça fait mal. Je regardes les indications que m'a donné Heaven. La maison du voleur ne se trouve pas trop loin. Les gens se baladent dans les rues bondés. Je me regarde dans une vitrine. J'ai pas l'air commode et ça me fais sourire. Je n'aurais jamais du accepter cette mission. Mais bon, les dettes, la faim, tout ça … Je n'ai même plus d'argent pour me payer du gel. Et l'autre conasse qui s'est foutus de ma gueule. Faudrait que je pense à me faire couper les cheveux. D'habitude, quand Ginji est là, je ne pense à des choses aussi débiles. Franchement, son absence me rend stupide. J'arrive devant la maison. Apparemment, Heaven n'avait pas tort. Déjà deux gardes devant la porte d'entrée. Le jardin semble aussi surveillé. Crétin de Ginji, il aurait pu créer une diversion. Bon, je suis quand même l'invincible Midô Ban non ? Je saute le grillage. Ok … Cinq gardes me regardent. Je les mets hors-course avant qu'ils ne rameutent tout le monde. J'entre par la porte du jardin. C'est luxueux rien que dans le débarras. Bizarrement, il n'y a aucun garde dans la maison. Je fouilles dans chaque pièces en commençant par la cuisine, puis le cellier et enfin la cave. Rien. Il n'a tout de même pas planqué la marchandise dans un coffre-fort ? Je monte à l'étage. Fais une chambre quand j'entends soudain un bruit. Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner. Ma gorge est menacée par de longs scalpels. Akabane. Je sens une main venir dans mes cheveux et les tirer pour me forcer à mettre ma tête en arrière. Je lui lance un regard haineux.

- Midô Ban …

- Enflure !

- Voyons, sois un peu plus polit. Ginji n'est pas avec toi ?

- Si. Et il va pas tarder à venir te griller connard.

- Tu mens.

Là c'est moi qui suis grillé. Il me fixe toujours avec son petit sourire. Je suis en plus obligé de lever les yeux pour le voir, lui faisant dix centimètres de plus que moi. Son sourire s'élargit, comme si il devinait ce à quoi je pense. Je déteste ça.

- Ginji a décidé de rester avec ça copine ?

Je le regarde surpris.

- Qui t'as dit que Ginji avait une copine ?

- Himiko-kun me donne parfois de vos nouvelles.

Décidément, les filles sont toutes des chieuses. Elle me lâchera jamais. Et franchement, comme si Akabane en avait quelques choses à foutre de nous.

- Elle s'appelle Katsumi je crois.

Je crois comprendre à quoi ce taré passe ces soirées (Katsumi, actrice asiatique … de porno. Çà casse le mythe).

- Non Kitsumi.

- Ah ? Himiko-kun m'a dit que c'était une jeune fille adorable.

Adorable mon cul ouai. Entre planches à pains … ça se comprends. Faut que j'arrête ce genre de réflexions où je vais me mettre à rire comme un con, et devant le fou du scalpel en plus.

- Et que le courant ne passait pas entre vous deux.

- Elle ne peut pas te blairer non plus.

- Ah bon ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

- Très drôle.

- En attendant, tu es tout seul.

Je grogne. Il a raison. Je maudit de nouveau Ginji et ça copine de merde. Je sens soudain la prise dans mes cheveux se desserrer.

- les épices sont dans la salle de bain.

- Pourquoi tu me le dis ? T'as peur de mon jagan hein ?

- Non … Tu es trop maigre et je te dépècerais trop vite. Vas t'acheter à manger.

Je suis stupéfié. La rage monte en moi, tout comme mes joues se colorent de honte. Il s'en va. J'hurle.

- Vas te faire foutre !

Je balance tout ce qui me tombe sous la main. J'entends un chien aboyé. Les gardes se sont peut-être réveillés. Je fais quoi ? Je ne peux pas revenir sans. Ravalant ma fierté, je vais chercher le paquet. Il m'a bien donné le bon endroit. Je le prends et sort en vitesse de ce lieu. Je suis de nouveau dans la rue. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressasser ce qu'il a dit. Je suis beaucoup plus fort que lui ! Et je ne suis pas maigre ! Je pèse … je ne sais pas mais je crois qu'au Honky Tong, il y a un pèse-personne. Je vais lui montrer à ce docteur de mes deux. Je mesure un mètre soixante-quinze. Donc je dois faire à peu près, hum, soixante-dix kilos ? Je verrais bien ! Et puis je ne suis pas une de ces putains de filles qui passe sont temps à vérifier qu'elle n'a pas prit un gramme. J'entre dans le café.

- Heaven.

- Ah ! Ban ! T'as fait vite et tu n'es même pas blessé ! Tu as le paquet ?

- Oui.

- Merci. J'appelle notre client et lui dit de venir chercher son bien.

- Tu vois Midô, c'était pas si dur de le faire tout seul.

Je la déteste, je vais la tuer.

- Et ton Ginji ? Tu le considère alors trop faible ?

- Ban-Chan …

- Cet Akabane est un psychopathe !

- Je vous remercie de ce compliment mademoiselle.

Je me retourne violemment. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici celui-là ?! Au moins, l'autre garce se la ferme enfin. Peut-être pas.

- Vous êtes Akabane ?

- En personne.

- Je vous interdit d'approcher de mon Gin-Gin !

Elle est folle. Même moi j'évite de trop m'approcher de ce malade et elle, elle le provoque délibérément. Elle va mourir.

- Gin-Gin ?

- Ginji ! Vous n'êtes pas débile !

Il ne répond pas. L'éclat dans ses yeux s'est fait dangereux. La tension monte. Puis il se tourne vers Heaven.

- Dites à Monsieur Moumoute que j'ai échoué dans ma mission et que je le rembourserait.

- D'acc ..d'accord.

Il se tourne alors vers moi, me fixe quelques secondes, et s'en retourne dehors. La tension retombe et les cœurs reprennent un rythme normal. Ginji regarde la suicidaire.

- Kitsumi-chan, fais attention, je t'en pris.

- Rassures-toi mon lapin, il a eu peur de moi et il ne te fera plus de mal.

- La blague.

- Tais-toi ! Vu ce que tu nous a aidé.

Je grogne. De toute façon, elle se la pète pour rien. IL est évident qu'Akabane était mort de trouille. C'est tellement son genre. Quelque chose me tracasse d'un coup. Un mauvais pressentiment.

- heaven ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi Akabane est venu te parler de sa mission à TOI ?

- Et bien … C'est … Monsieur Moumoute est également un de mes clients.

La fureur est de nouveau présente en moi.

- Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui a présenté Akabane à l'autre, et que tu nous a aussi présenté, mais à son rival ? Tu te fous de moi ?

- Je .. je savais que tu allais t'en sortir ! La preuve tu es là.

- Je vais tous vous buter.

Je crois que c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Mes yeux lancent des éclairs. Je me retiens de tous les massacrer et fais volte-face pour me diriger à l'étage. Peu savent qu'il y a un étage avec chambres et salle de bain. En passant devant celle-ci, je me souviens de ce que m'a dit le tueur. Au moins, j'aurais raison sur quelque chose. Je sors la balance de sous le meuble de bain, puis ôtes mon pantalon. Je monte. Je blêmis. Je recommence. Et encore. Je me rends à l'évidence. La machine déconne. Je ne peux pas peser que cinquante-huit kilos ? Je ferais le même poids que Kitsumi sinon. Merde, j'avais tort. Je range la balance dans un état second et va dans une des chambres. Je me couche sur le lit. Et merde. Je m'endors.

La nuit est tombée lorsque je me réveilles et de fines gouttes de pluie s'abattent sur le velux de la pièce. J'ai encore la tête un peu comme du coton et reste là à savourer cette sensation. Bien vite hélas, elle disparaît. J'ouvre doucement ma chemise. D'accords, je suis fin. Cependant, j'ai pas mal d'abdos. Je suis musclé, c'est déjà ça. Du bout des doigts, je caresse distraitement mon ventre, le léger duvet qui parcours mon torse, mon aine. Un frisson. C'est pas l'endroit pour faire ce genre de chose. J'évite de penser à des choses trop agréables. Au moins Ginji peut se distraire, lui. Et puis merde ! Après tout, si quelqu'un vient, je l'entendrais venir. Ma main passe directement dans mon caleçon. Je me caresse et ne tarde pas devenir dur. Je suis encore un adolescent. Ma main glisse le long de ma verge. C'est bon. Le plaisir monte doucement en moi. Je jouis. Je cherche dans la commode de quoi m'essuyer. Il faut tout de même que j'évite de faire ça ici, ça craint. Il est peut-être temps de me lever. Je descends les escaliers et vois Pore manger ces ramens devant la télé. Il a l'air très concentré par ce qu'il fait et pourtant.

- ils sont partis au restaurant avec l'argent de la mission.

La colère, encore. Mais ça ne sert plus à rien maintenant.

- Ok, bonne app'.

- Hum, hum.

IL me réponds distraitement. Je sors. L'air frais me fait frissonner. Quel idée de n'avoir qu'un pull sur soit. La pauvreté. Où vais-je aller ? Je ne vais pas les rejoindre. Me promener. Je ne fais que ça en ce moment, mais bon. Il me reste quelques yens dans mes poches. J'irais me prendre un truc, histoire de ne pas passer pour un anorexique. Les rues sont encore plus bondées que cet après-midi. Des couples qui se sourissent. Des amies qui s'éclatent. Des familles. C'est beau, mais ça me fait mal. Je vais aller sur les docks, j'aime bien la mer. La plage est magnifique. Tiens, un bar. Ils en mettent vraiment partout. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Je peux regarder les vagues tout en sirotant un petit verre. Je commande. Je dois vraiment faire pitié à être là, seul, buvant comme un idiot. Je commande un deuxième verre. Le vent marin a toujours eu le don de me calmer. Faudrait vraiment que je penses à me trouver une copine. Ouai, histoire de … de quoi ? Troisième verre. Histoire de … Bah … faire l'amour. Ouai, faire ça. Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas fait. Se sentir caresser. Hum … quatrième verre. C'est vraiment beau la mer. Peut-être que je pourrais aller me baigner ? Pourquoi pas. Je me lève et paie l'addition. Je titube. J'ai pas bu énormément pourtant. Je m'avance vers la grande étendus d'eau. L'eau est froide. Je continue d'avancer. Mon pantalon est trempé. Les vagues me poussent un peu mais je continue d'avancer inexorablement. Ma taille est cernée par l'eau. Une vague plus forte me submerge. Je trébuche. Je bois la tasse. Je me débats comme je peux, je veux respirer. Tout est noir.

J'ai mal à la tête et j'ai chaud. Je repousse difficilement les couvertures autour de mon torse. Je me redresse. Où suis-je ? La pièce est dans les ténèbres. A coté de moi se trouve une lampe. Je l'allume et vois des Okonomiyaki. (plat japonais. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Bonne question.) Je meurs de faim.

- Tu peux manger, c'est pour toi.

- Je fais volte-face. Akabane ?!

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

- Rien à part t'avoir sauver de la noyade.

IL ne perds jamais son fichus sourire. Sauver ? Je … je ne me souviens de quoi. Mon désarrois, j'ai bu, et … merde, j'ai voulus aller me baigner ! Non mais quel con !

- Non merci !

Il ne manquerait plus que j'accepte son aide. Ça à l'air bon pourtant. Plongé dans mes réflexions, je ne m'aperçoit qu'à peine du souffle dans ma nuque.

- Tu devrais pourtant.

- Non merci ! Je vais retourner au Honky tong.

- Il est cinq heures du matin.

- Et alors ?

- Tu as besoin de repos.

- Non c'est …

Un scalpel vient effleurer ma gorge, encore.

- je penses que si.

Ai-je le choix ? Il prends le plat et me le mets sur les genoux.

- Mange.

Je grogne. Et si il avait mit de la drogue dedans, histoire de me tuer ? Mouai, il aurait pu le faire durant mon inconscience. D'ailleurs, pourquoi il m'a sauvé. Il me surveille, voir si je mange bien. Je ne suis plus un gamin !

- Comment se fait-il que tu m'ai sauvé ? Tu me suivais ?

- Non. J'avais une mission et notre lieu de rendez-vous était la baie. C'est totalement idiot de ta part de boire. Au moins, il évident que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool.

- Je croyais que nous étions ennemies ? Pourquoi me sauver ?

- Ce serait dommage de gâcher un si beau potentiel.

De quoi parle-t-il ? Je suis puissant certes, mais je croyais qu'il préférait Ginji.

- Tu avais raison. Cette jeune fille est détestable.

- Sans blague.

- Elle est d'une arrogance sans bornes.

- Elle est surtout très conne.

- On peut dire ça oui.

- J'ai finis.

- Bien.

Il me parle comme à un enfant, ça commence à me gaver. Je me lève et me rends compte de quelque chose de gênant. La chemise que je porte est trop grande, et je ne porte pas de pantalon. Je me retourne surpris vers Akabane.

- Tes vêtements étaient trempés.

- Rends les moi.

- Ils ne sont pas encore secs.

- Rien à foutre.

- Non.

C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Il ne va pas me materné comme ça longtemps. La chemise sent bizarre. L'odeur de l'autre fou. Ce n'est pas désagréable. Arg ? Mais à quoi je pense ?! Il faut que je rentre.

- Tu peux te rendormir maintenant.

- Merde ! Laisse-moi partir !

- Mais tu n'es pas en état de sortir.

- Bien sur que si !

- Très bien. De toute façon, ton pantalon est pratiquement sec.

Tant mieux. L'ambiance est trop étrange. Depuis quand le psychopathe prends soin de moi ? Il me fout limite les jetons. Il part de la chambre. Si ça se trouve j'ai dormis dans son lit. Il revient avec mon pantalon et un manteau noir qui ne m'appartiens pas.

- Il ne faudrait pas que tu attrapes froid. Cependant, ton pull n'est pas encore sec. Je te le rendrais plus tard.

Je ne cherches même plus à comprendre. Je passe la veste. Je nage dedans mais bon, ça le fera pour le reste de la nuit. Il m'emmène sans un mots vers la sortie. Si il s'attend à un merci, il peut se brosser. Je suis enfin seul. Les rues sont désertes. Les journées en ce moment sont franchement déconcertantes.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ^^ petite info : je n'aime pas Himiko, je la saque pas.

De plus, je suis triste. Cette fic est la seule qui traite réellement de couple Ban/Akabane, alors que les anglais, eux, ont deux pages rien que sur ce couple !! Alors à vos plume ! Faisons concurrence aux anglais !!

Pov Ban :

Ça fait quelques semaines que je suis en enfer. C'est officiel, les GetBakers vont être dissous. A chaque fois que j'y pense, un mélange de haine et de douleurs me submerge. Depuis ma mésaventure avec Akabane, les choses vont de mal en pis. Tout d'abords le couple de plus en plus soudé, les missions que je fais de plus en plus seul, l'éloignement avec Ginji. Le coup de grâce à surement été l'anniversaire d'Himiko. Tout le monde aime la petite Kitsumi, sauf moi bien évidemment. Toute la petite bande l'adore. Autant dire que ce fût joyeux. En faites, ça à vite dégénéré. Je ne supportais plus ces piques incessantes. Mais j'avais forcément tort. Je l'ai frappé. Je suis repartie de la fête en sang. Les autres n'ont pas apprécié que je porte la main à l'autre connasse. J'erre dans les rues, comme avant. C'est la première fois que je voyais Ginji furieux à cause de moi. J'ai froid. Heureusement, Heaven continue de me donner des missions, je ne manque pas d'argent. Enfin pas trop. Je dors dans la subaru tandis que Ginji passe ces nuits dans l'appartement de sa dulcinée. La mission d'aujourd'hui est simple. Je dois récupérer un sac. Les gens appellent vraiment pour n'importe quoi. Je cherche le gars qui a piqué le sac de la cliente. Les rues malfamés sont remplis de petits voleurs et je ne tarde pas à trouver le voleur. Celui-ci se vante tranquillement avec ces amis. Rapidement, je mets fin à leur petite discussion. Dix minutes plus tard, je suis devant Heaven, dans un autre bar que le Honky-Tong. Je lui tends le sac.

- Oh, te voilà. La cliente sera satisfaite.

- hum...

- Ban ?

- Ouai ?

- Je … je dois …

Elle est rouge de gêne. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle va m'annoncer que la cliente ne peut pas payer maintenant ?

- Je dois cesser de te donner des missions.

- Pardon ?

Je crois que je ressemble à un poisson.

- pourquoi ?

- Les … les autres ne veulent pas. Si je continue à te donner des missions, ils cesseront de m'en prendre. Je ne peux pas me le permettre.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Je suis désolée Ban... crois moi !

Des larmes de rage piquent mes yeux. Je jure qu'un jour je me vengerais de cette salope de Kitsumi. Tout ça est de sa faute. Je fixe Heaven, le regard mauvais.

- Je te laisse l'addition, parce que moi, me payer des choses, je ne peux plus me le permettre !

Je sort sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Tant pis pour l'argent de la mission. Je ne pouvais plus supporter de rester avec elle. Trahis. Je me fais de plus en plus pitié. J'erre dans la ville, recherchant une solution à tout ce merdier. Je n'ai plus de travail, plus d'argent, plus d'amis. Plus rien. Il manquerait plus que la subaru soit emmener à la fourrière et là je n'aurais plus de toit. Je vais à la voiture, stationner dans un parking sombre. Il se met à pleuvoir et la pluie frappe les vitres de l'auto. Je fume doucement en regardant mon paquet quasiment vide. Un autre problème. Je verrais ça demain. Je m'endors.

Je me réveilles courbaturé. C'est un autre jour qui commence. Il est temps de réfléchir à un boulot, car ça devient urgent là. Je me balade dans Shinjuku, observant aux alentours quelque chose susceptible de m'aider. Le vent souffle pas mal aujourd'hui. Je regardes un vendeur de jouet se débattre avec des enfants quand je me ramasses en pleine tête un journal. Les gens autour de moi rit. Je leur lance un regard méchant. Une mémé me lance le même regard en trainant son petit caniche derrière elle. Qu'elle se tire. Le journal date d'aujourd'hui et personne ne semble le chercher. Peut-être la providence a-t-elle mit ce journal en travers de ma route pour que je le lise. Mouai, faut que j'arrête de délirer. Horoscope : problèmes d'argent en perspective. Sans blague !!!! Je regardes les petites annonces. Éboueur ? Non. Nourrice ? Je crois pas non. Strip-teaseur ? No comment. Barman ? Ouai. Infirmière à domicile, gros seins obligatoire. Ok … Je sens que barman me conviendrait le mieux. Je me rends sur les lieux. Oh moins les auditions sont dans à peine une demi-heure. Je serais vite fixé. Je ne suis pas le seul à postuler. Déjà trois gars et une nana. Je m'installe sur l'un des sièges prévus pour les candidats. Le bar est vide. Il est pas mal. Je suis appelé, c'est mon tour. Un homme dans la cinquantaine et bedonnant me fait m'assoir en face de lui.

- Alors comment tu t'appelles ?

- Ban Midô.

- Ton âge ?

- Dix-neuf ans.

- Tu as déjà travailler en tant que barman ?

- Oui.

Un petit mensonge ne fait de mal à personne. Il me sourit. En faite, il sourit tout le temps.

- Tu as de très beaux yeux.

- Merci.

Mon ton est sec. Je dois répondre quoi à ça moi ?

- Tu n'es pas entièrement japonais.

- Non, qu'un quart. Je suis allemand.

Il se lève brusquement et pose ces mains sur mes épaules.

- Alors la maitrise de l'alcool coule dans tes veines ! J'te prends mon garçon !

- Ah … Merci.

- Tu peux venir travailler dès ce soir. Rendez-vous à vingt heures devant la porte de services. Ton boulot ne commence qu'à vingt et une heure mais je tiens à t'expliquer quelques petites choses.

- Ok …

- Bien, a ce soir Ban !

Je sors du bâtiment sans vraiment me rendre compte de ce qui s'est passé. Au moins je vais pouvoir manger. Si j'arrive à garde ce boulot. Avec ma chance. Les heures passent rapidement et je suis dans le bar. Il est vingt deux heures et je ne me débrouille pas trop mal. Le patron, René, m'a donné quelques détails et m'a laissé face aux clients, comme si j'avais fait ça toute ma vie. Bon, en même temps je lui dit que j'avais déjà fait ça. Mais ça va. Un client à essayer de m'arnaquer mais je l'ai choper et Tuang, le videur, l'a foutus dehors. Nous sommes cinq. René le patron, Tuang le videur, Taya et Navi les deux serveuses et moi. Le courant passe pour l'instant. En faite, on n'a pas encore parler, c'est pour ça. On verra bien.

Ellipse un mois :

Cela fait un mois que je bosse au «Tender Belyzel», le bar. Tout va bien. C'est étonnant de dire ça, venant de moi. Je ne me suis pas encore engueulé avec les autres, j'ai toujours mon boulot, et j'ai même pris deux kilos. Cela fait aussi deux mois que je n'ai pas vu Ginji, ni les autres. Tant mieux. Je me fait draguer de temps en temps, autant par des filles que des garçons. Je ne portes plus de lunettes, Taya et Navi m'ayant convaincus à grand renfort de petites culottes. J'ai accepté, évidemment. Elles m'ont également obligé à changer de garde robe. Je ne suis pas riche mais je peux me le permettre. Et c'est étrange. J'ai galèré toute ma vie et là, la seule chose qui me manque c'est un appartement. Bientôt. J'aurais bientôt tout ce que la vie m'a refusé avant. Il est vingt trois heures. Il y a pas mal de monde et je n'arrêtes pas de prendre des commandes. Heureusement, il y a une petite accalmie. Taya vient vers moi.

- Ban ?

- Quoi ?

- Il y a un mec qui ne cesse de te mater !

- Où ?

Elle pointa du doigt la table sept. Je me figes. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui ?

- T'as vu ta tête ? Tu le connais ?

- Ouai.

- T'as couché avec ?

- Ça va pas non ?!

- J'y peux rien moi ! Il te regarde avec de ces yeux.

- Hum !

- Il vient.

- Quoi ?!

- J'te laisses !

- Reviens ! Traitresse !

En effet, un homme à l'aura sombre s'approche du bar. Il s'installe juste en face de moi.

- Ban-kun ...

- Akabane

- Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

- Ça va …

- Je vois ça. Tu as l'air moins …

- Moins ?

- Triste.

- Triste ?

- Oui.

Ok … Bon va-t-il s'en aller ?

- je ne peux pas me taper la causette comme ça. Je dois bosser.

- Hum ? Et bien sert moi un verre.

- Tu veux quoi ?

- Un bloody Mary.

- Comme ça m'étonnes.

IL me fait un petit sourire de convenance, comme si nous étions … amis. Ouai, faut vraiment que j'arrête de fumer. Il me fixe. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? C'est peut-être parce que j'ai attaché mes cheveux en une queue sur le coté. Ou alors c'est parce que je porte autre chose que mon éternel chemise.

- Quoi ?

- Rien. Tu dois faire des ravages.

- Parfois.

Il me sourit de nouveau bien que ces yeux ont prit un éclat dangereux.

- Tu ne fais plus de missions ?

- Non. Je voulais … repartir sur de nouvelles bases.

Je ne suis pas obligé de lui dire que je crevais de faim, que j'étais pauvre et que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Cependant, j'aime mon boulot.

- Tu as des nouvelles de …

Il n'a pas le temps de finir que je le coupe.

- Non.

- Ils s'en sortent très mal sans toi.

- Ah bon.

- Oui. Vu que tu n'étais plus là pour apporter de l'argent. Amano-kun a du se résoudre à refaire des missions. Ce n'est pas franchement une réussite.

- Amano-kun ?

- Je ne suis plus en très bon terme avec eux depuis que j'ai tenté de tuer sa copine.

- Sérieux ?

- Oui. Cependant, ils sont obligés de me côtoyer à cause de nos missions. Je ne leur fais pas énormément de cadeaux. De toute façon, ils n'ont pas besoin de moi pour rater leurs missions.

- A ce point là ?

- Deux missions sur trois de louper environ. Sans mon intervention.

- Ouai …

Je restes pensif. J'ai mal au cœur et en même temps, je suis heureux qu'ils se plantent. Ça lui fera une belle jambe à l'autre conasse.

- Un autre s'il te plaît.

- Ok.

- Contrairement à toi, je tiens plutôt bien l'alcool.

Je grogne pour le forme. J'évite de trop boire maintenant, vu le résultat la dernière fois. Soudain, je me rends compte qu'il porte un manteau.

- Il faut que je te rendes ton manteau.

- Oh, j'avais oublié. Et bien, tu sais où j'habite, quand tu auras le temps …

- hum …

- Je vais devoir te laisser, mon client est arrivé.

- Ouai.

Il me tend la monnaie pour sa consommation.

- tu as mis dix mille yens de trop là.

- Gardes la monnaie.

Ça me fait un sacré pourboire. Mais bon, je ne vais pas cracher dessus. C'est étrange de parler avec lui. Je suis plus … à l'aise. Peut-être le faite qu'il ne va pas se jeter sur moi pour me tuer. Ouai …

- Alors ?

Taya. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir.

- Alors quoi ?

- Il t'as filé un rencard ?

- N'importe quoi ! C'est juste une connaissance.

- C'est ça …

- C'est exactement ça.

Elle repart travailler avec une moue insatisfaite. Elle va près de Navi et chuchote à son oreille. Elles me regardent. Ah … les filles …

Une semaine passe. Il est l'heure d'aller bosser et je me prépare. A peine arriver que les filles se jettent sur moi.

- Han ! T'es trop sexy !

- Oh oui ! Trop !

Tuang hoche juste la tête en signe d'approbation. Je suis juste habillé d'un jean un peu destroy, taille basse, qu'il laisse voir mon boxer, et porte un col roulé noir. Mes chaussures sont de simples baskets noirs. Je porte une chaîne en argent et plusieurs bagues. Un peu comme d'habitude quoi … Nous commençons à bavarder, puis à travailler lorsque l'heure viens. Tout se passe bien. Jusqu'à ce que … Eux. Kitsumi, Ginji, Kazuli, Shido, Jubei. Ceux qui m'ont trahis. Ils me voient. Le combat s'engage. Je ne peux faire face à tout en même temps. Je me prends une décharge et quelques dards dans le dos. Je vais mourir. Ils sont trop nombreux et déterminés à me tuer. Alors que la Bobine allait m'attaquer, Tuang le soulève dans les airs et l'éjecte contre un mur. Les autres sont ébahis, et moi aussi. René entre soudain dans la pièce. Je veux lui crier de faire attention quand derrière lui surgit six hommes armés de flingues. La scène se fige. René s'avance.

- Dehors.

Kitsumi ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

- DEHORS !

Les armes braqués sur eux semblent dissuasifs. Ils prennent kazuki puis sortent. Ils sont partis. Le patron renvoie ces hommes. J'ai peur. J'ai peur de me faire virer et de tout perdre à cause d'eux.

- Je …

- Ne dis rien mon garçon. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cette garce vient me causer des soucis.

- Vous connaissez Kitsumi ?

- Bien sur ! Une sale peste. Si je pouvais la faire descendre …

Il marmonne, perdus dans ces pensées, puis semble se souvenir de nous.

- Aujourd'hui, le bar va fermer exceptionnellement. Je vous veux tous demain ici.

- Oui patron.

Tous sortent et je les accompagne. L'air est frais dehors.

- Ban ?

- Hum ?

- Tu as des … Bout de bois plantés dans le dos.

- Oh …

Je les laisse seul sans dire un mots. Ils m'ont attaqué et j'ai faillis mourir. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. Mais je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire. Je ne peux pas aller partout, surtout avec des dards plantés dans le dos. Ça fait mauvais genre en publique. Un homme avec un long manteau noir passe. Ce n'est pas Akabane. Akabane … Il m'a dit que je pouvais venir si je voulais. N'importe quoi ! Je ne vais pas aller chez lui ! Pourtant … il faut que je lui rende sa veste. Je me dirige vers la subaru et monte à l'intérieur. Je fais attention de ne pas me planter le dos. Je ne tardes pas à arriver chez le psychopathe. Arrivé devant la porte de son appartement, j'hésite. Je vais faire encore une connerie. Merde ! Allez ! Courage ! Je toque à la porte, ni trop fort, ni pas assez. Oh moins, ça me changeras les idées. Il ouvre. Il voit le manteau et me souris. Il se dégage de l'entrée, m'invitant à pénétrer dans la pièce. Étrangement, c'est chaleureux. Des bougies sont allumées un peu partout.

- Je vois que tu m'as apporté mon manteau et …

Il fixe mon dos, voyant les dards fichés.

- Voilà de bien vilaines choses.

- Ils sont venus au bar.

- Ils te cherchaient ?

- Non.

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Je dépose la veste sur le divan. Peut-être ma réponse courte lui a fait comprendre que je ne voulais pas ressasser cette histoire.

- Fais attention à ne pas mettre la veste trop près d'une bougie.

- Hum …

- Coupure de courant.

- Je comprends mieux.

- Oui.

Il me sourit, puis va vers une autre pièce. Je reste planté là, comme un idiot dans son salon. Mes blessures me lancent dés que je fais un mouvement. Il revient, les bras chargé de flacons et de pansements.

- Allons dans ma chambre si tu veux bien.

Je le suis machinalement. La fatigue commence à m'envahir. Il sort un scalpel. Si il m'attaque, je risque d'y passer. Il s'approche et déchire mon pull.

- Je ne pouvais pas de l'ôter sans faire bouger les dards.

Il a un petit sourire d'excuse. De toute façon, je peux m'en racheter.

- Allonges toi sur le ventre.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi docile de toute ma vie. Si u jour on m'avait dit que je me retrouverais dans le lit d'akabane, torse nu et lui me soignant, j'aurais rit. Ou je l'aurais envoyer contre le mur, selon mon humeur. Il s'assoie près de moi. Je sens sa main venir contre mon dos. Je croise mes bras et enfonce ma tête dedans. Je n'ai pas peur de la douleur. Je veux juste, me détendre un peu. Il retire lentement un des dards. La souffrance reste ténus. Il applique ensuite une crème et masse. Il est très soigneux. Je me laisse aller. Les minutes passent tandis qu'il répète une à une chaque opération. Je somnole. Les caresses sur mon dos sont apaisantes. Il passe sa paume sur mon flanc. Je frissonne. Ma nuque est assaillis par ces doigts. Je marmonne. Un scalpel courre le long de ma colonne vertébrale. C'est bon. Il faut que je bouge, il faut que je fasses cesser tout ça. Je commence à prendre appuis sur mes coudes. Une main agrippe mes cheveux. Ça me rappelle la dernière fois.

- Que fais-tu Ban-kun ?

- Il faut que j'y aille.

- Non.

Le ton n'est pas sec mais les intentions sont claires. Je n'ai pas le droit de partir. Une partie de moi veux se révolter contre ces mots et l'autre … Il me fait mettre sur le dos tout en veillant à ce que se soit délicatement. D'une main il prends mes poignets et me les mets au dessus de la tête. La deuxième vient toucher ma joue, mes lèvres, ma gorge. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux. Il ôte son chapeau. Sa bouche se colle à la mienne. Le baiser est simple. Ces lèvres se font plus pressantes. J'abandonne. Je réponds à son baiser. Mes paumes viennent glisser sur son torse. Je déboutonne sa veste, puis sa chemise. Il les enlève rapidement, puis revient se coucher sur moi. Il est musclé. Les baisers et les caresses deviennent plus insistantes, plus enflammés. Son érection couverte par son pantalon est pressée contre ma cuisse. Je gémis. Ces mains de médecin viennent libérer mes jambes du carcan de tissus qu'est mon pantalon. Sa langue trace un long sillon sur mon corps, descendant toujours plus bas. Un hoquet m'échappe. Mon sexe empoigné par la prise possessive d'Akabane. Ces mouvements sont lents, régulier. Je me cambre. Je gronde. Je veux plus. Beaucoup plus. Son sourire se fait prédateur. Il s'arrête. Je le fixe, furieux. Il se relève. Devant moi, il se libère des derniers vêtements le couvrant. Je rougis. Il s'abaisse et mon boxer y passe aussi. Nous sommes nus. Il revient m'embrasser. Je touche sa peau chaude. Nos érections se frôlent. Il reprends mes mains baladeuses dans les siennes et les mets au-dessus de ma tête.

- Attache-moi pendant que t'y es …

Il reste surpris de ma remarque l'espace d'une seconde, puis un éclair lubrique traverse ses yeux. Je tente vaguement de me débattre mais ça force est plus grande que la mienne. Je suis nu, à genoux dos à lui, et les mains attachées par une des cravattes. Son sexe grossit encore plus devant la vision que je lui offre. Je suis vulnérable. Une proie facile. Pourtant … Il embrasse mon dos et je pose mes mains jointes contre le mur. Il triture mes fesses en douceur, mais avec impatiente. Je le veux en moi. Là, maintenant. Je tourne la tête et le fixe. Cela semble marché. Il est subjugué. Le désir impétueux qui me gouverne le traverse aussi. Il me plaque contre le matelas, son sexe vite contre mon entrée. La peur me paralyse un instant. Nos regards se croisent de nouveau. Confiance. Il me pénètre. Je me crispe. La douleur est bien là. Une main tente de passer sous mon ventre. Je me cambre légèrement. Une caresse sur mon sexe. Douleur et plaisir. Il avance en moi lentement. Je me force à me détendre. Il s'enfonce entièrement, puis recule. Il recommence. La douleur passe. Mes reins s'enflamment. Ces vas-et-viens augmentent en intensité. Je gémis. C'est de plus en plus bon.

- Encore, encore …

Je n'arrive plus à me retenir. Je le supplie. Je veux plus, plus vite, plus fort. Il exauce mes souhaits. Les coups de butoirs augmentent. Je sens que je vais jouir.

- Aka … aka …

Je jouis et il ne tarde pas à me suivre. Le temps semble s'être arrêter. Nous sommes l'un sur l'autre. Nos corps en sueurs sont repus. Il s'écarte de moi et se met juste à coté. Je m'allonge sur le dos, grimace, puis me met finalement sur le coté. Je suis encore un peu essoufflé. Mes cheveux se collent à mes tempes. C'était … magique. L'orgasme me laisse sans force et le sommeil commence à m'emporter doucement. Je sens des doigts caresser mon épaule presque tendrement. Il se penche vers moi et murmure à mon oreille.

- Tu es sublime Ban.

Morphée m'emporte.

Alors ? Bien ? pas bien ? Le lemon n'est pas terrible je trouve, mais ce n'est que mon avis. J'attends le votre avec impatiente !

Bis


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! Avant dernier chapitre (normalement) de ma fic prédateur ! Bientôt une nouvelle histoire avec encore un couple bizarre, attention …. Kazuki/Ban ^^

Et pour vous, une petite info qui ne sert à rien. Ban midô veut dire : Soir beauté/sanctuaire (oui ça veux rien dire) et également, Kazuki Fuchoin veut dire Fleur/lune maison des oiseaux du paradis !

Voilà ! C'est profond hein ?! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une main chaude me caresse. je sens encore les vapeurs du sommeil embrumés mon cerveau. Un baiser au creux derrière mon oreille. J'ouvre les yeux. Akabane. Tout me revient en mémoire.

- Je dois y aller Ban. Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain si tu le souhaites. Ton pull de la dernière fois est sur la chaise là.

Je fixe l'endroit qu'il me désigne. Il s'en va en me souriant. C'est étrange. Tout est étrange. Le faites que l'on ai couché ensemble, sa … tendresse. J'ai l'impression que je vais me réveiller d'une minute à l'autre mais pourtant. Je reste à paresser encore un petit peu dans le lit chaud. J'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller. Hum … Akabane. Je regarde l'heure sur le réveil. Huit heures. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui. C'est difficile. Déjà je dors chez lui, son odeur est partout sur les draps et … les souvenirs. Un frisson parcours ma colonne vertébrale. Akabane. Je me rendors. Trois heures plus tard, je suis sous la douche. Ça me change des douches municipales. Je me rhabille. Il serait peut-être temps que je me bouge. Je sors. Je me sens bien. Je me balade, tranquillement. Les gens me regardent bizarres parfois, et un vieux m'a même fait un clin d'œil. Il y a un truc qui cloche là. Je me fixe dans une vitrine, et ne vois rien de suspect. Un couple passe. Le gars m'interpelle.

- hey !

- Hum ?

- C'est derrière l'oreille !

Ils repartent en me souriant. Je me tourne et voit enfin ce qui fait réagir les gens. Un beau suçon orne ma peau. En temps normal, je me serais mis en colère. Je souris. Je vais le buter. Les heures passent. Il est l'heure d'aller bosser. C'est à ce moment là que je me souviens de ce qui s'est passé avant la nuit avec Akabane. Je prie pour que rien n'arrive. Je rentre dans le bar. Un cri déchire l'espace.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!

Taya me saute dessus. Puis c'est au tour de Navi de pousser un cri perçant. Elles se mettent à rire et elles poussent toujours des hurlements hystériques.

- Han ! Ban ! Petit cachotier !

- Pardon ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! C'est l'homme mystérieux de la dernière fois ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Et le suçon ?

Grillé. Je me dirige rapidement vers le cagibis, mais avant d'atteindre la poignée je me fais violemment attaquer par deux furies.

- Oh non Ban ! Tu vas tout nous raconter en détails !

- C'est ça oui …

- Oh si Ban ! Pitié !

- C'est toi qui était en dessous ?

- Taya !!

Je suis cramoisi. Elles se remettent à rire.

- C'était bien ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas !

- Oh ! Dis nous juste si c'était bien !

- Oui, ça l'était.

- Et tu vas le revoir ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Mes oreilles vont exploser si elles continuent à vouloir me les détruire. Les filles sont vraiment folles. Tuang rentre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, taya court excitée vers le videur.

- Ban a un petit ami !

- Non !

- Ah bon ?

- Je viens de te dire que non !

Il me regarde moi, puis les filles. Il fixe mon suçon. Je soupirs.

- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami.

- Ok …

Il s'en va après un sourire. Si les filles pouvaient faire pareil. Heureusement, l'arrivée de premiers clients me permettent d'échapper à leur interrogatoires. Elles grognes. Bien fait pour elles. Je réagis vraiment comme un gamin. Quelques heures plus tard, vers la fin de mon service, je sens ma poche vibrer. Je sursaute violemment. Un téléphone portable s'y trouve. Je décroche.

- Allo ?

- Ban.

- Akabane ?

- Oui !

- Comment … je …

- Je trouvais désolant que tu n'ai pas de portable, et puis j'en possède plusieurs alors, je te le donne.

- Que veux tu ?

- Un restaurant. Avec toi.

Je vais me réveiller, je vais me réveiller … Je dois rêver c'est pas possible.

- Il est deux heures du matin.

- Et alors ? Je connais un restaurant sympathique qui ne ferme qu'à quatre heures.

- Je … D'accord.

- Je viens te chercher.

- Ok …

La tonalité m'apprends qu'il a raccroché. Tout ça n'est pas normale. Ça va trop vite. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Mon ventre gronde. Et puis, après tout, akabane ne va rien me faire ? Si je veux tout stopper, il le fera. Une voiture s'arrête près de moi. J'ouvre la portière, il me sourit.

Ellipse de deux heures.

J'en peux plus. Il va me tuer si il ne va pas plus vite.

- Akabane !

- Oh non chaton, je veux te voir emplit d'extase.

Je suis allongé sur le ventre, le corps cambré. Je tente par tout les moyens de faire en sorte que le sexe d'Akabane s'enfonce profondément en moi. Il refuse. Depuis dix minutes, il ne fais que de lents va et viens, me torturant. Je feule tellement je veux qu'il me remplisse. Ma bouche s'ouvre sans un son. Il vient de me pénétrer brusquement. Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Ils continuent de me bourriner ainsi. Mes gémissement deviennent incontrôlables. Il se délecte de me voir aussi soumis. Soudain, il reprend un rythme très lent. Je veux mourir. Je me retourne et le regarde dans les yeux. Je n'ai pas l'habitude faire ce genre de choses, mais il a gagné. Je le supplie.

- Akabane ! Je t'en supplie !

- Hum … J'hésite …

- Ces doigts viennent taquiner mon sexe.

- Je ferais tout ce que tu veux !

- Ah oui ? Alors c'est d'accords.

Il reprend un rythme endiabler et je jouis violemment sur ces draps, vidé de tout énergie. Il pousse encore quelques coups de reins puis parviens au septième ciel à son tour. Immédiatement après que mon esprit ne soit plus aussi confus par le plaisir, je regrettes ce que j'ai dis. J'ai supplié. Mais le pire, c'est que je lui ai dis que je ferais ce qu'il voudra. Je suis vraiment un crétin. Hélas, je ne peux retourner en arrière. Le voudrais-je seulement ? Le sexe avec lui, c'est … incroyable. Il faut que je m'éloigne de lui. Je me lève.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Prendre une douche.

- Ok.

Il me retient soudainement. Brutalement, il arrache le drap qui me couvre. Je grogne.

- je veux juste vérifier une chose. Tournes-toi.

J'obéis et me mets dos à lui. Je blêmis et court dans la salle de bain. Le salop. Je sens sa semence coulée le long de mes cuisses. Je me glisse sous l'eau. Quel salop. La buée couvre rapidement les vitres de la douche. Une main frôle mes fesses. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner. Il embrasse mon cou. Je murmure.

- tu es insatiable.

- Il est difficile de se lasser de toi.

Nous nous caressons et nous embrassons. Il me plaque doucement contre la paroi froide du mur. L'eau ruisselle sur son corps.

- Un jour, Ginji s'est demandé si tu ne rouillais pas dans ton bain.

- C'est du Ginji tout craché.

- Ouai.

Il me soulève et tiens fermement mes jambes. Il me pénètre de nouveau. Il n'y a aucunes douleurs. Des frissons parcours mon corps. La sensation d'être pris comme ça … Je me laisse conduire vers le paradis.

Deux semaines sont passés. Akabane ne m'a toujours pas demandé ce qu'il voulait. Deux, trois soirs par semaines, il vient me chercher et nous allons dîner en ville, ensuite nous faisons l'amour. Faire l'amour. Est-ce de l'amour ? Il est pareil à lui-même. Il prends toujours plaisir à tuer, il fait toujours des missions … Avec moi, il est différent. Il n'est pas violent. Ce serait plutôt un vrai gentlemen. Il est galant, m'offre des cadeaux. Oui, franchement. Il m'a donné un portable et parfois il m'achète des vêtements. Il dit que c'est plus pour lui finalement que pour moi. C'est limite flippant. Quand je lui ai dit qu'il allait trop vite, il m'a répondus que non, que ça faisait longtemps que l'on se connaissait. C'est vrai. Mais pas de cette manière là. Les filles veulent tout savoir, et elles ont même appelé Akabane avec mon portable pour lui dire de faire attention à moi. Lui ça l'a fait sourire. Moi j'ai courut après les filles en les arrosant d'eau glacée. Bizarrement, elles n'ont pas aimé. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi. Les commandes défilent et c'est l'heure de partir. Je salue tout le monde et me dirige vers le parking du bar. Ma fidèle subaru m'attend gentiment à sa place. Aka a une mission cette nuit, je dormirais donc seul. Il m'a laissé les clefs de son appartement. En effet, monsieur voudrait que j'habite avec lui. C'est trop tôt.

- Ban ?

Je me fige. C'est pas possible.

- Ban-chan ?

- Ginji ?

- Oh Ban !

Il est en larmes.

- Ban ! Tu avais raison ! Tu as toujours raison ! Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas écouté ?

Il sanglote. Il est en tee-shirt alors qu'il fait plutôt frais. Il relève la tête.

- Elle nous tiens. Elle nous tiens tous. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Elle … elle ne voulait que de l'argent. Elle croyait qu'avec notre métiers elle aurait la belle vie. Mais … ça n'a pas marché. Elle nous fait chanter. Elle a des amis, je ne sais pas comment ils font, mais ils ont créer une vidéo où je la viole avec les autres. C'est affreux. Elle s'en est même pris à Madoka.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tout a commencé il y a trois mois. Cette mission et la façon dont elle a dragué Ginji. Elle a vite remarqué que c'était le plus naïf de nous deux. Elle a vu aussi que je voyais bien son petit jeu. Mon cœur se serre. Je les avait prévenus non ? Ils n'ont pas voulus m'écouter. Ginji me regarde d'un air suppliant.

t- u as changé Ban.

Que lui dire. Soudain mon portable vibre. Ginji hoche la tête pour que je décroche.

- Oui ?

- C'est moi.

- Tu as finis ta mission ?

- Oui. Tu es rentré ?

- Non, je … Ginji est là.

La voix au bout du fil devient glacial.

- Tu veux que …

- Non. Laisse moi m'en occupé.

- Si dans une demi-heure tu n'es pas là je viens te chercher.

Il raccroche. Je crois qu'il est en colère.

- On aurait dit la voix d'Akabane.

- Oui.

- Vous êtes amis ?

- On peut dire ça.

Je ne vais pas lui balancé cash que je sors avec lui. Mais à son visage, je pense qu'il a compris que c'est plus que ça.

- Oh …

Je me masse les tempes.

- je ne peux rien pour toi Ginji.

- Je … Je sais mais … Je pensais qu'on …

- On ? Les getbakers, c'est finit. C'est toi qui me l'a dit non ?

- Je regrettes.

- On ne pourra plus retourné en arrière.

- Akabane ne veut pas.

- Contrairement à toi, je peux faire ce que je veux même si ça déplais à mon conjoint. Je ne suis pas aux ordres d'akabane.

- Tu l'aimes ?

Mon cœur se mets à battre plus fort. C'est la question. La question que je me pose depuis des jours et des semaines. Suis-je amoureux de lui ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- T'en à l'air en tout cas. Avant tu m'aurais déjà tué. Là tu es … calme.

- Hum …

- Est-ce qu'un jour, tu pourras me pardonner ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais ça sera long.

- Merci de m'avoir écouté.

Il se tourne et s'en va, comme si il n'était jamais venu. J'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé. Je secoue la tête. Akabane va venir si je ne me dépêche pas de renter. En dix minutes je suis à l'appartement. Juste au moment où je sors de la voiture, il sort de l'immeuble. Il me tient la porte. Vu son regard, je vais passer un salle quart d'heure. Nous sommes dans l'appartement. Je m'installe sur le lit. Il n'a pas le temps de prendre la parole, je lui raconte. Il m'écoute sans m'interrompre. J'ai finit. Je regarde le plafond. Le silence de la pièce apaise mes pensées. Sa main vient se placer sous mon menton et il m'embrasse. C'est toujours si agréable. Il cesse le baiser et souffle sur mes lèvres.

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Ils t'ont trahis.

- Je sais. Je … un coté de moi est encore furieux et l'autre …

- Tu voudrais refaire des missions ?

Je réfléchis. Si je pouvais retourner en arrière. J'ai perdus un ami très cher, Ginji. J'ai perdus mon métier de récupérateur. Qu'ai-je gagné ? Des amis, certes moins important, mais qui ne me juges pas. Un boulot pas trop chiant et plutôt bien payé. Un … petit ami. J'ai gagné plus que je n'ai perdus. Alors si je devais retourner en arrière …

- Non.

Mon ton est catégorique et je vois à sa figure que ma réponse lui plait.

- Ginji me manque.

- Je comprends.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire et ça m'énerve.

- Et tu …

- Aka ?

- Hum ?

- Tais-toi et fais moi plutôt l'amour.

Il commence à enlever lentement mon pantalon tout en embrassant ma gorge offerte. Je ne porte plus qu'une longue chemise noir appartenant à mon bourreau et mon boxer. Des coups sourds porté sur la porte d'entrée me fait sursauter. Akabane est debout en quelques secondes. . On se regarde. Il y va. Je le suis. Il ouvre la porte violemment, prêt à attaquer. Devant nous se tient Kazuki, portant un Ginji visiblement mal en point.

- S'il vous plait.

La bobine veut qu'on les laisse entrer. Je fixe Akabane. Après tout c'est son appartement. Il laisse le chef des Fuga passer la porte. Il installe Ginji sur le divan, puis se tourne vers nous.

- Ginji t'as raconté je crois.

- Oui.

Il ne semble pas vouloir croisé mon regard et il est légèrement rouge. Est-il honteux ? Puis je me souviens que je suis pas vraiment habillé. D'ailleurs, mon homme vient se placer devant moi, ayant compris le trouble du tisseur avant moi. Je lève les yeux. Dieu qu'il est jaloux. Il vaudrait mieux que je me concentre plutôt sur Ginji.

- Pourquoi est-il comme ça ?

Pendant que je pose cette question, Aka va dans la chambre.

- Ginji voulait que ça s'arrête. Il est allé les trouver seul.

- Il s'est fait rétamer.

- Oui. Heureusement, j'avais entendus la conversation qu'il a eu avec Heaven pour trouver le repère de ces sales rats. Je les suivis. J'ai pu le sauver à temps.

- Qui sont «les sales rats» ?

- C'est une organisation. Ils envoient des agents tel que Kitsumi pour repérer des personnes ayant des pouvoirs comme nous, mais pas aussi fort qu'eux pour les arnaquer. Nous leur devons déjà six cent mille yens ce mois-ci. Le mois dernier, il manquait cent mille yens et ils ont envoyés de leur agent pour mettre le feu à la maison de Madoka. Encore heureux que les animaux de Shido ont pu le prévenir à temps.

- Ils sont plus forts que vous ?

- Oui. Leur chef s'appelle Venomous peanut, mais c'est un pseudo.

- Je m'en doutes ...

Akabane revient avec mon pantalon. Il me tend, s'attendant visiblement à ce que je le mette de suite. Je m'exécute , tandis que le tisseur me regarde d'un drôle d'air. C'est vrai que ça doit être choquant de savoir je sors avec scalpel-man. Mais je ne pense pas que se soit le plus important pour le moment. Ginji est encore inconscient.

- Il n'y a aucun moyen de battre ces connards ?

- Nous, nous ne pouvons rien.

- Insinueriez-vous que Ban ou moi-même sommes les seuls à pouvoir les battre ?

- Je … oui.

Me battre. Je n'en ai plus envie, même si parfois mon sang bouillonne. Dans ces moment là, Aka trouve un exutoire tout à fait acceptable pour faire sortir ce feu en moi. Le sexe. Pourquoi me battrais-je pour eux ? Ils m'ont trahis, laissé en sang sans la moindre hésitation. Je regrette juste qu'il s'en prenne à Madoka. Je me souviens d'un détail. Je cherche avec agitation mon portable. Ils me regardent comme si j'étais fou. Je compose le numéro.

- Allo ?

- René ? Je … C'est Ban …

- Ban. Que se passe-t-il ? Si c'est pour une augmentation …

- Non. Pas vraiment. Je … Je voulais savoir comment vous avez connus Kitsumi ?

- Dès que j'ai vu tes anciens amis avec cette petite salope, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'un jour tu m'appellerais.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ne le sois pas. Donc, Kitsumi … Et bien, elle a tenté de me faire le même coup qu'avec l'empereur de la foudre, elle m'a dragué. Dommage pour elle que je préfère les blondes. Bref. Cependant, je ne suis pas le genre de personne à être naïf. J'ai fait des recherches sur elle. J'ai beaucoup de contacts, et j'ai vite appris dans quel genre de sale coup trainait cette fille. Ils escroquent de l'argent par le chantage.

- Je sais. Ce que je voudrais savoir c'est comment vous avez fait pour les empêcher de vous approcher ?

- Et bien, Ban, la clef se trouve dans les insectes. C'est fou ce que les gens peuvent avoir peur de ces créatures, alors qu'elles sont si supérieur …

- Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir compris.

- Oh, tu comprendra bien assez vite, tu n'es pas roi des sorcières pour rien.

- Que …

Le bip régulier me renseigne facilement. Il a raccroché. Je ne suis plus si sur que René n'est qu'un simple propriétaire de Bar. Les hommes armés, ses renseignements. Akabane attends que je prenne la parole tandis que Kazuki me regarde l'air confus.

- On y va.

Ils me suivent sans un mots. Nous montons dans la voiture noir de mon conjoint. Le tisseur nous dirige vers l'antre des arnaqueurs et nous y sommes en quelques minutes. C'est un hôtel grand luxe. On voit effectivement qu'ils ont de l'argent. Nous rentrons dans le bâtiment et rapidement des sous-fifres viennent tenter de nous barrer la route. Akabane les dépècent sans pitié tandis que nous avançons vers un salon privé. A peine nous sommes rentré qu'un dizaine d'hommes nous entourent. Sur un canapé en velours pourpre se trouve un homme, la cinquantaine et fumant un cigare. A ces genoux est assise Kitsumi. Elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds, mais rapidement, ils changent d'expressions pour devenir railleur.

- Vous êtes mort.

Avant que je ne puisses répondre, elle se prends une gifle de la part du chef.

- Les objets ne parlent pas !

Elles baissent le regard, les larmes aux yeux. J'aurais presque pitié. Cependant, on voit quel porte de très riche habits. Elle ne doit pas être si malheureuse que ça. L'homme nous fixe tour à tour.

- C'est que nous avons du beau monde là.

Je bronche et Kazuki crispe les poings. Akabane reste neutre. Il nous sourit.

- je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? Enfin lui je le connais mais pas vous deux.

Il désigne d'abords Kazuki, puis moi et Aka. Le silence devient pesant. Aucun de nous veut répondre. Son sourire s'efface.

- Bien. Si vous voulez jouer à ce jeu là … Une bonne séance de torture devrait vous délier la langue. Messieurs, neutralisez-les.

Le combat s'engage. Ces hommes de mains sont vraiment forts. Akabane s'en donne à cœur joie. Je me concentre pour abattre ces hommes. Ces hommes tombent enfin, sous le regard effaré de l'ordure. Il pointe soudainement un flingue sur Aka. Mon cœur se mets à bondir dans ma poitrine. Si jamais il … Mon regard est attiré vers le miroir sur le pan de mur. Mon regard. J'ai compris. Je vais lui offrir de quoi passer sa vie en enfer.

- hey !

Je cris. Jagan. Il tombe sur le sol en hurlant d'horreur. Des milliers d'insecte parcours son corps, le dévore. Ces membres sont déchiqueter par des centaines de minuscules mâchoires. Mais la douleur est tel que son esprit en gardera des séquelles irréversibles. Une minute. Il est étendus sur le sol. Plus aucuns sons ne traversent sa bouche. Akabane s'approche de lui et tâte son pouls.

- Il est mort.

Cette annonce ne provoque aucuns remords en moi. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.

- Et bien ça devrait calmer les autres malfrats durant un bon moment.

Je regarde Akabane. Il y a du sang sur son visage. Nous allions repartir lorsque des sanglots nous arrête. Kitsumi. Je l'avais oublié. Elle pleure dans le coin de la pièce. Je me retourne sans un mots et quitte ces lieux. Nous repartons à l'appartement. A peine rentré je vais dans la chambre. J'ai fais ce que je devais faire. J'entends les deux hommes parlé sans comprendre ce qu'ils disent. Je me déshabille lentement, malgré le fait que je sois pressé de me coucher. La fatigue engourdis mes membres. Akabane se place dans l'encadrement de la porte et me regarde.

- Il est partit et a emmené Ginji. Il nous remercie.

Je grogne. Je ne veux pas en entendre parler. Je le sens se rapprocher. Nous sommes debout au milieu de la pièce. Il m'enlace tandis que je suis dos à lui.

- Je peux savoir la raison de ta colère ?

Je ne veux pas répondre. Je garde le silence. Sa main vient vicieusement se glisser dans mon boxer. Je pousse un soupir de contentement. Il fait de lent va-et-viens sur ma verge, la durcissant. Ces lèvres embrassent ma nuque et mes épaules. Je ne veux pas. Je me dégage assez brusquement. Mes yeux lancent des éclairs de colère.

- Ban.

Pourquoi je suis en colère ? Parce que j'ai eu peur. Parce que je me suis rendus compte que je l'aimais au moment où l'ordure a pointé son arme sur lui. J'ai eu peur de le perdre et ça me fait mal. J'ai peur. Il presse ces lèvres sur les miennes. Il me mets sur le lit. Maintenant j'en suis sur. Je l'aime.

* * *

Presque finit, plus que l'épilogue ^^ Qui c'est qui mérite une review ?


	4. Chapter 4

Dernier chapitre ^^ j'espère que vous (ou tu -_-') avez aimé !! J'avoue avoir eu la flemme d'écrire ces derniers jours mais on se refait pas, je vous avait déjà prévenus !! Normalement, la flamme de l'écrivain devrait revenir lors de la sortie du tome 37 soit mi-février !! vivement qu'il sorte ^^

La journée se déroula dans une ambiance morose. Je suis toujours en colère contre … en faites je suis en colère contre tout le monde. J'ai envoyé valser Aka, ainsi que le tisseur qui voulait me remercier. Il est heure pour moi d'aller travailler. J'arrive rapidement, voulant fuir le monde. Les filles ne me font aucuns commentaires, je crois que je dois avoir une tête assez terrifiante. Je commence à travailler, les clients affluant toute la soirée. Au moins, ça me calme. Alors que l'heure de partir est arrivé, René me convoque dans son bureau.

- Ah Ban !

- Vous vouliez me voir.

- Je voulais vérifier si tu allais bien.

- Oui.

- Je vois ça. Tu sais ce que j'ai appris ce matin ? L'un de mes ennemies est mort d'une crise cardiaque la nuit dernière. Les ambulanciers croient qu'il est mort de terreur, c'est drôle non ? Tu as fait du bon boulot, roi des sorcières.

- Comment vous savez que je suis …

- Tu pensais sérieusement que je t'avais embaucher jute parce que tu es allemand ? Non, je savais qui tu étais, ainsi que qui étaient tes anciens amis. J'ai même entendus dire que tu sortais avec le docteur Jackal.

- Vous savez beaucoup de choses.

- Oh tu sais, le Mungenjo est un peu comme ma deuxième maison.

- Hum.

- Je suis fier de toi, cependant …

- Oui ?

- N'espère pas une augmentation pour autant.

Je sors du bar en souriant. Il faudra tout de même que je me méfis de René, on sait jamais. Mon sourire disparaît. Dois-je rentrer chez Aka ou est-ce que je dors dans la subaru. Il est vrai que je me suis habitué au luxe qu'est de dormir dans un lit, mais malgré tout, ma fierté est plus forte que tout. Je vais vers ma petite voiture et baisse les sièges arrières, me créant un petit lit. Je m'allonge et m'endors.

Un courant d'air froid me réveille en sursaut. Une paire d'yeux me regarde avec colère.

- Tu rentres à l'appartement immédiatement.

La voix d'Akabane est aussi gelé que la banquise. A mon tour, l'ire me prend. Je m'empourpre et vocifère.

- Je ne suis pas ton esclave ! Je fais ce que je veux !

L'éclat de ces yeux est extrêmement dangereux. Il m'attaque soudain, me plaquant durement contre le matelas de fortune. Une main empoigne ma gorge et serre légèrement. L'autre commence à ouvrir mon pantalon sèchement.

- lâche moi ! Je ne suis pas ta pute !

Il relâche sa poigne brusquement. Je le voit se relever et puis … partir. Je suis de nouveau seul, frissonnant de froid, de peur et de désir. Je ferme la portière de la voiture et tente de me rendormir, sans succès.

Finalement, je me réveille aux alentour de midi, m'étant endormis lorsque l'aube eut pointé le bout de son nez. Mes souvenirs passent en boucle dans ma tête. Est-ce que ça veut dire que Aka et moi ne sommes plus ensemble ? M'a-t-il déjà aimé ? Trop de questions qui me font mal au cœur. Je ne veux pas que tout cesse. Je commence à pleurer, de rage et de douleur. J'essuie les larmes courant sur me joues. Je sors de la voiture et pars m'acheter de quoi déjeuner, bien que la faim soit absente. Je mange, assis sur un banc, dans un parc municipale. Je tente de ne penser à rien et regarde autour de moi. Les gens parlent, des enfants jouent.

- Il y a quelques temps tu as dis que tu ferais quelque chose pour moi.

Je sursaute violemment. Akabane se trouve derrière moi.

- Tu te souviens ? Tu me suppliais de te prendre plus fort et plus vite.

Je ne peux qu'acquiescer. Je reste prudent malgré tout. C'est Akabane que j'ai en face de moi, pas un vulgaire gars sans nom.

- Je sais ce que je veux.

Je le regarde, dans l'attente d'une réponse qui me fait peur. Il fouille dans une des poches de son grand manteau. Il sort tout doucement une petite boite noir. Il l'ouvre. J'écarquille les yeux.

- Restes avec moi.

Il me tend lentement la boite dans laquelle est rangée une bague en argent, simple. Je ne bouge pas, stupéfié. IL prend délicatement ma main et passe l'anneau à mon doigt. Je regarde ma main, puis lui. Je n'arrive qu'à balbutier comme un idiot.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Bien sur.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je sens une bouffée de bonheur me traverser. Une partie de moi a honte des débordements de mon cœur, alors que je suis censé être insensible. L'autre partie ne se sent plus de joie. Je voudrais me jeter dans ces bras mais je pense que les gens nous regarderaient trop bizarrement.

- Au faites Ban.

- Oui ?

- Dis à ton patron que tu en viendra pas travailler ce soir.

Son sourire est lubrique et sauvage. Je ne peux que me ranger qu'à son envie. L'après-midi se passa agréablement Il m'emmena au cinéma, dans les rues pour faire du shopping, m'offrit une glace, m'embrassant lorsque les gens ne pouvaient nous voir. Le soir il m'offrit le restaurant, après que nous eûmes batailler pour savoir qui paierait l'addition. C'est surement la journée la plus belle de toute ma vie. Je ris, je souris. Je me semble si différent que par rapport à d'habitude, comme si une poussée de schizophrénie s'emparait de moi. Nous rentrons à l'appartement aux environs de vingt-trois heures. Sur le téléphone fixe, une petite lumière rouge clignote, indiquant un message vocal. J'appuie pour l'entendre tandis qu'Aka pose son manteau sur le porte-manteau.

- Ban ! Espèce de coquin ! Je suis sur que tu.

Je coupe le message avant d'entendre la suite. Je vais tuer Taya et Navi. Akabane me regarde avec un sourire condescendant.

- De jeunes filles tout à fait agréable.

- C'est ça.

Je lui souris et hausse un sourcil, peu convaincus de ces dires. Il s'approche de moi tel un félin. Il me fait glisser sur le lit, ayant des yeux de prédateur. Je l'attire à moi, désirant l'embrasser. Nos baisers sont longs et langoureux. Il me déshabille brusquement, sans faire attention à mon regard réprobateur pour conserver mes vêtements. Soudain, je le fais basculer sous moi et me mets à genoux sur son corps. Ces yeux sont surpris, puis quand il comprends, appréciateur. Je caresse son torse et défait son pantalon, aussi impatient que lui. Mon pauvre caleçon ne protège qu'à peine mes fesses de la bosse formée par l'érection de Aka. Je sens celui-ci pressée cette dernière contre mon fessier. Cependant, je fais durer la torture, léchant lentement chaque parcelle de son corps. Il s'impatiente et presse durement mes fesses en une muette supplication. Je lui lance un sourire goguenard. Pourtant, j'obtempère à ces désirs et enlève mon caleçon, ainsi que le sien. L'air devient brulant. Nous sommes nus. Tout doucement, je dirige son sexe contre mon entrée, l'ayant préalablement enduit de lubrifiant. Je m'empale. Ma bouche s'ouvre sans un son. C'est douloureux et bon à la fois. Je commence mes va-et-viens, chevauchant Akabane. Le plaisir enfle de l'endroit où il me prend, puis monte dans mes reins, et ainsi tout mes nerfs s'enflamment. Je gémis d'un son rauque, en continue. Le septième ciel n'est pas loin. Aka est en sueur tout comme moi. Je le vois prendre son pied lui aussi, et il me donne de vigoureuses poussées pour aller encore plus en moi. Un son plus rauque encore traverse mes lèvres. Je viens de jouir et m'écroule sur lui. Il caresse mes cheveux et mon visage. Je l'embrasse et quelques secondes plus tard, m'endors.

Je me réveille, blottis dans ses bras. Une certaine langueur s'empare de moi et je n'ai pas franchement envie de sortir du lit. Cela semble être aussi le cas de mon homme. Il caresse ma nuque de ses lèvres. Soudain la porte de la chambre explose.

- Ban ! Je sais que tu ne veux pas …

Ginji dans toute son élégance. Il nous regarde ébahis, et un peu rouge aussi. A sa suite arrive le tisseur et le macaque. A leur tours il rougissent.

- Ginji ! Je t'avais dit t'éviter ce genre d'entrée !

La bobine engueule Ginji. Aka a un mauvais regard. Encore sa jalousie maladive. Ce n'est pas la première fois que les autres me voient torse nu. Bon effectivement, ils n'ont jamais vu un bout de mes fesses, ça doit être ça qui le met en colère. Je me recouvre un peu mieux. La scène est figée et personne ne parle. Je soupire.

- Quoi ?

- Hein ?

- Finis ce que tu as a me dire, Ginji.

- Hum … Je sais que tu ne veux pas me voir mais je … Je voulais te remercier pour tout et eux aussi.

Il désigne les deux autres derrière lui.

- Et … Je suis désolé …

- Nous aussi.

En clair, tout le monde me présente des excuses. Ginji me tend soudain quelque chose.

- Pour toi ! Bon c'est vrai que c'est pas ça qui fera que tu nous pardonneras mais …

Je déballe le paquet. Un violon. Je suis partagé entre leur en vouloir encore ou les remercier.

- Je … Je vous remercie pour le violon, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Cependant, oui ce n'est pas ça qui vous pardonnera, cependant, avec le temps …

- Oh merci Ban !

Ginji a eu l'impulsion de se jeter sur moi, mais les scalpels de Aka l'ont vite dissuadé. Je roule les yeux au ciel. Mon homme prend la parole.

- Je tiens tout de même à préciser que Ban m'appartiens et que les futurs contacts entre vous devront être des plus platoniques.

Il accompagne se déclaration d'un sourire sadique. Je soupire de désespoir.

- Mon Dieu …

La bobine a un sourire, bien qu'un peu crispé. La macaque nous regarde perplexe et Ginji a ça tête sérieuse, assimilant ce que dit Akabane pour éviter de futur problèmes.

- Vous pouvez partir maintenant ?

Ils partent, suivant le conseil d'Aka. En sortant, Ginji nous fait un sourire d'excuse, désignant la porte du regard.

- Je vous rembourserais.

- J'y compte bien.

Ils sont tous sortis. Je me tourne vers mon compagnon.

- Ce n'est pas moi d'habitude qui suit désagréable et toi qui es polis ?

- Ils en ont vus plus qu'il n'aurait fallu.

- C'est pas pour un bout de …

Il me coupe, pressant ces lèvres sur les miennes.

Ellipse.

Les mois ont passé. Au fil des jours, j'ai repris contact avec les autres. Aujourd'hui, je suis au Honky Tong. Tout le monde est là et quand je dis tout le monde, c'est tout le monde. La bar n'a jamais du être aussi remplis. René et Pore parlent ensemble, parce que oui, ils se connaissent depuis longtemps. Rena et Natsumi nous apportent des cafés, des friandises et des gâteaux, le tout en souriant. Heaven, Shido, Madoka, Kazuki, Emishi, Maria, Tuang et Akabane parlent d'anecdotes en tout genre. Je suis au bar, avec Ginji. Nous discutons tranquillement, sous le regards inquisiteur de mon homme. Ginji rougit. En effet, Taya et Navi viennent de renter. Il se pourrait qu'il y ai bientôt un nouveau couple. Bah oui, Taya rougit elle aussi, bizarrement, c'est seulement quand Ginji est là.

Je suis heureux.

Tadam ! Alors ? Ban et Akabane font un OC non ? j'ai peut-être pas garder assez leur vrai personnalité ... Mais j'espere que ça plait quand même ^^


End file.
